empty room
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: Spencers' feelings about what happened at prom. inspired by the song empty room. please just read adn review. one shot.


This is not a new story; I think this is going to be a one shot. But I do think that it's possible to use this chapter as start of a story.

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or any of the characters that are mentioned, I also don't own the song, _**Empty Room**_ this song is performed by Sanna Nielsen.

I would recommend you to listen to this song as you read this story.

_**Empty room**_

_**I have been sitting here in my room and I can't say what I have been thinking about so much has happened since that day.**_

_**In front of is this picture of me and you, I can't look at anything else; I still can't believe that it happened.**_

_**I needed you so much and you just disappeared and then you came back and disappeared once again I can't take it anymore.**_

_**You are everywhere and I do mean that.**_

_Sitting here alone with my memories  
Staring at a picture of you and me  
They say I look fine but if walls could talk  
They'd tell you all about how much I break apart  
I think we were right but we did it wrong  
Ever since you left me I just can't go on  
No, I can't even read the news today  
'Cause everything reminds me of yesterday_

**You have been gone for a long time, I have tried so much. In the papers you are everywhere and I mean everywhere. **

**My family what is left of them says that I look okay but the truth is in the walls, they are the only ones that knows what I really feel and it would be sad if they could talk. **

**I still can't move on from you.**

**You left me just like that, like I didn't mean anything to you.**

**News, papers, everything reminds me of what happened yesterday.**

_Empty room  
Empty heart  
since you've been gone  
I must move on  
Empty room_

_**My room is empty since you left me.**_

_**That is not the worst part of it all the worst part is that my heart if empty.**_

_**Then there is the fact that I have to move on, which is something that I can't do. **_

_**That is something that I want to blame on you but I can't.**_

_**I wish that it was possible but it isn't.**_

_**My heart is as empty as the room that I'm sitting in and that is saying much.**_

_I never realized it could make me cry  
To hear the children laugh and play outside  
A walk in the park, shouldn't be that bad  
But everything without you seems to make me sad  
I thought we were good, we were meant to be  
The way it turned out is still a mystery  
No, I can't even read the news today  
Reminds me of yesterday_

_**Whatever I read or see it reminds me of yesterday. I still can't believe the way it all turned out and I want to understand but that is something that I can't do I just wish that you could tell me why this happened.**_

_**I spend days without you and even though I do that, it makes me sad because you weren't there with me.**_

_**I should be able to go for a walk but I can't because it all reminds me of yesterday and of you.**_

_**I can tell you that I thought everything was, that we were good but I guess I was wrong.**_

_**That is something that I can't believe.**_

_**I even thought that we were meant to last, that was what they all told us but they were wrong and so was I.**_

_Empty room  
Empty heart  
since you've been gone  
I must move on  
Empty space  
Lonely days  
my life goes on  
Just like the moon_

_**Like I have told you before everything seems so empty when you are gone.**_

_**I know that I should move on, that is something that I must do but I can't everything I do is somehow connected to you.**_

_**My days are as lonely as lonely as my life feels without you here.**_

_**But at the same time my life goes on. Just like the moon and sun, my life must go on.**_

_And to sail across the sky alone  
Forever trying to find its home  
I can't believe I have to say  
I don't know where you are today_

_**I have been trying to find my home again, but that is something that I can't do. I have been going from east to west from north to south. I want to find my home.**_

_**That is something that I want to do but I can't.**_

_**I have searched for you and today I can't find you.**_

_**I don't know where you are today and that hurst just as much as knowing where you are.**_

_**Why does it feel like that, please I'm asking you to let me know why.**_

_Empty room  
Empty heart  
since you've been gone  
I must move on  
Empty space  
Lonely days  
my life goes on  
Just like the moon  
Empty room  
Empty room_

_**Everything is empty and I don't know why that is.**_

_**And it has been that way ever since you have been gone.**_

_**But my life still goes on and I don't know how it can do that.**_

_**When all I can think about is you and how it all reminds me of yesterday.**_

_**You just left me; just like that, when I needed you the most, I lost more than I thought was possible that night.**_

_**I didn't just lose you but I lost someone else I loved as much as I loved you.**_

_**I still love you.**_

_**But at the same time I hate you.**_

_**Your face is in the papers and there are telling me that you are okay but it all reminds me of yesterday.**_

_**Why? Is a great question and the truth is that you remind me of us, and my brother.**_

_**Ashley, you just left me. You are everywhere.**_

_**And I'm here alone and I'm not fine.**_

_**I'm alone in an empty room with an empty heart.**_

_**A heart that became empty when you left.**_

_**I, Spencer Carlin, is left completely empty and that is because you left me. **_

_**----**_

I'm not sure on if I'm going to continue this and if I do I don't know where I would be taking this.

I just love the lyrics to this song and I like the song too.

And besides that I thought that it on some level captured something that Spencer could be feeling after all that happened during prom.

I would love to get to know what you think about this story.


End file.
